


Mercy's Help

by Jathis



Series: Rome [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Slavery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt ponders about Techie's help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy's Help

Matt watched as his lover's handmaidens helped him dress. He tried to mentally tell himself not to be jealous. This was their job after all and the blind man had already proven to him over and over that he loved him above all else. He still felt a small pang of jealousy as the oldest handmaiden slipped the purple dyed cloth over the scars where Techie's eyes had once been and he snorted to himself.

Techie's handmaidens were handpicked by the Emperor himself. Each one was a shy creature, some of them gifts and some of them rescued from the marketplace. Hux knew that his brother needed people like himself to help him and he was glad that the handmaidens soon took a liking to the blind man, showing loyalty and kindness to him.

It was the oldest handmaiden and her kindness that had urged words out of Techie again. He had been so used to speech being punished with brutal violence, refusing to speak to anyone and everyone. The woman however had been patient. In the end she had taken one of his hands and pressed the fingers to the scars that marred her own body, talking about a baby that had been taken from her long ago.

"...are you okay?" Techie had whispered and his fear of speaking had ended.

The artisan slave watched as Techie was given his cane and he pushed himself to his feet, clearing his throat softly to let him know where he was. "Are you ready to go on a walk?" he asked.

Techie smiled, reaching out to hug onto Matt's arm. He rested his head against the slave's shoulder and hummed in contentment. He blushed when he heard giggling and he pouted, teasingly waving his cane at the handmaidens watching them. "No teasing!" he warned.

"Oh we wouldn't think of teasing you," the eldest cooed, "you are far too sweet of a sight with the Master Potter!"

Matt's cheeks turned a dull red at her words and Techie's answering laugh. He was soon soothed when Techie kissed him, smiling as they headed out into the gardens.


End file.
